


【宇龙宇】新年快乐

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *互攻！就两个人都把对方上了的那种！tag打的不合适请及时敲我！*老婆说的给咕咕咕的生日礼物🎁生日快落！能接受的姐妹随缘看~*北X居细致描写了，居X北车快没油惹［跪对没错前面开太快后面emmm……失策*全文7k+通通走嗷三，祝食用愉快*情节瞎想的请勿上升真人
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙x白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【宇龙宇】新年快乐

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻！就两个人都把对方上了的那种！tag打的不合适请及时敲我！  
> *老婆说的给咕咕咕的生日礼物🎁生日快落！能接受的姐妹随缘看~  
> *北X居细致描写了，居X北车快没油惹［跪  
> 对没错前面开太快后面emmm……失策  
> *全文7k+通通走嗷三，祝食用愉快  
> *情节瞎想的请勿上升真人

0  
不出所料又是一个不能一起等待新年到来的除夕夜。

今年轮到朱一龙坐在家里和两只小狗大眼瞪小眼，无聊地看电视屏幕上划过一张又一张面孔。桌子上的菜没动多少，倒是两只毛茸茸的脖颈和头顶几乎快被薅秃——他正在等待他的小白。

往年自己在平台上表演的时候倒没觉得什么，除了每每下场刷微博时看到小视频里“紧张的”转圈圈的自己，才后知后觉刚刚经历的是怎样一个千钧一发的大事件。如今看自家小孩表演的那份紧张，却似乎比亲自上阵要来的更猛烈——而这种肌肉紧绷感却掺杂着一种绵软的情绪——他的小白也会在台下这么紧张自己么？

1  
春晚其实很少会有那种新颖到让人目不转睛的节目，但朱一龙却总是能兴致勃勃从头看到尾，可能是亲身体验过流程的复杂，也可能是在台上表演时根本无暇顾及舞台的整体效果，他总是敬佩每一个设备每一个表演者，能把节目完整简洁的呈现出来。

他窝在沙发上，满眼都是炫目的升降台，大概是一个人有些无聊，他看那些高高低低的方块都像是马里奥脚下的游戏块，大脑中还会适时的冒出一句白宇经常说的话——“你才幼稚”。

朱一龙把饺子又冻进冰箱里，擦了擦手上的面粉关上厨房的门，从角落取来今天刚到家的快递走进了浴室——小朋友今天表现的很好，值得奖励。

更何况这是自己悄悄为他准备的新年惊喜。

年前人拿着手机给家里两只狗子找新年的衣服，翻来翻去无意翻到一件不怎么雅观的“宠物服装”——那个毛茸茸的兔耳和兔子尾巴看得朱一龙脊背发凉，毫不犹豫的给身边贱兮兮拿着手机向自己展示的人一个肘击，还不忘放句狠话：你敢买回来我就敢给你穿。

他自己也不知道怎么就想着买了这件衣服回来，从不透明塑料袋里掏出那两片薄到不行重量几乎可以忽略不计的布料时他只想穿越回前天下午，按住当时自己一时冲动输入支付密码的手——而现在也只能在心里安慰自己：下次可以看他穿，并不是很亏。

热气氤氲着的浴室并没有让朱一龙放松下来，反而让他从身到心再次紧绷，节目结束到新年倒计时大概有四十分钟，下了台卸妆收拾东西和人谈话与人照相可能花去半小时，从广播台到家则需要至少一个小时，时间拖得越长就越让人心痒难耐。尤其在准备了惊喜还是挑战自己“成熟男人”人设的惊喜时，朱一龙觉得自己探向股间的手都像是带了火苗，即便只是清洁一下也喘的厉害——思忖了半天才发觉，自己已经有一个多月没用过后面。

上一次见面是在红毯的前一天，小孩急吼吼赶来一进房门就像大型犬一样扑在自己身上，一边啃一边扒衣服，被他用第二天有活动三言两语哄着趴到床上，被迫完成了千里送菊花的伟业。再上一次两人的剧组到了同一家酒店，一是时间原因二是都要拍戏，两个人只是捂得严实去酒店内部的电影院看了场电影，捧着一桶爆米花吃了三个小时，亲亲抱抱黏了一会，就再没时间做别的。

如此想来就觉得自己现在做的事变得名正言顺理所应当，对于一会要发生的事就更激动不已。他心里念叨着这是在做充分的事前准备好让小白有更难忘的新年体验，便开始往浴缸里放热水，关掉花洒的龙头踩了进去。

一手抚上自己胸前的凸起，一手顺着液体探进后穴，指尖浸在水里触碰到乳头时他不可抑制的发出了一声喘息——因为白宇总是喜欢捏他那两团软肉。

起初他觉得自己一个大男人被摸那里像什么样子，便用了十足的力气去反抗，却忘记了白宇——和自己一样同为大男人，都有着渗透进骨子里的征服欲——喜欢看恋人被欺负惨了的样子。能把对方操到掉眼泪就舒爽的不得了，更不用说是遭到对方的反抗：在床上两具身体赤裸相对时被情欲急红了眼，看什么都像是欲拒还迎，甚至可能直接把那当做是对更粗暴动作的无声邀请。

后来自然是拜倒在恋人指纹捻动时触电般的快感之下，连带着轻轻拂过乳晕和周围的皮肤都像是在刺激着自己的神经，从大脑一路爽到脚趾尖。

就像现在，胸前的快感已经抵过后穴的不适，让他的手指能在掩护下一路破开肠肉探进内里，打着清洁的旗号悄无声息的抒解等待过程中不可忽略的焦急。

他记得白宇喜欢用食指的指节抵着会阴，固定着拿中指在肛口打旋，他便把自己摆成了一个算不上舒服的姿势，试图把脑内的场景亲自还原——可自己的手指是粉丝公认的短，即便白宇总是一边喘着一边扭着还要坚定表态说哥哥手指不短，在这种时候也会有一种“手到用时方恨短”的委屈，再加上意淫总归不是现实，朱一龙搅了半天怎么也够不着那个让人心神激荡的点，只好作罢，置气似的撸几下前面便没了兴致，倏地从水中站起来却被空气冷得一颤，赶忙打开花洒把自己从头淋到脚，随便擦了两下，拎着洗手台上的小衣服出了门。

2  
于是白宇匆匆忙忙赶回家看到的就是这样一个场景——他的龙哥，成熟男人朱一龙，威胁他敢买那一套情趣服装就敢让他穿着出街的朱一龙，正以一个极其别扭的姿势背对房间门趴在床上，黑洞洞的别的看不清，唯独那一团白色还夹杂着银线的兔子尾巴在黑夜中闪烁着诱人的光芒——用耳朵都认得出，这绝对是自己当时肖想了好久的那套兔子服！白宇用了十成十的功力才没直接在门口笑出声来，蹑手蹑脚跑到床边想一睹他龙哥的“精致睡颜”——嚯，还非常配合的带了兔耳朵。

朱一龙整个后背几乎都晾在外面，只有蝴蝶骨上方绑了一根带着毛毛的布条，不用把人翻过来也知道前面是一幅怎样的光景。两条大白胳膊上举瘫在床上，连同毛茸茸的后脑勺一起给人一个暴击。白宇头一晃就看到了侧趴着的人光洁的腋窝，他想想自己那些野蛮生长的毛发，有些心虚的摸了摸鼻子。

这套衣服好就好在——它非常省布料，平时一直穿平角裤的朱一龙现在的圆屁屁上可以说已经完全没有遮挡，一根线和一块三角形状刚好能遮住后面小口的布料基本可以忽略不计，就那么一点地方还连着一团兔尾巴，绒毛细密，仔细看能看到银线反射出的一点点光，让人忍不住想上手揉一揉。

当然白宇也是凡人一个，他这么想也就这么做了。比起半掩在被窝里的大白腿，白宇瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛更愿意先享受一下长在他哥尾椎骨上的小尾巴——虽然并不会有那些兽化文里写的那种摸着尾巴根就能让对方浑身燥热的效果罢了，“长”着尾巴的朱一龙本人甚至没有分给身后的调皮鬼一声哼哼，只是抬了抬胯，把被子夹得紧了些。

也不怪白宇此时忍不住往别的地方摸的手，毕竟恋人穿成这样什么意思本就不言而喻，更不用说他还以这样的姿势毫无顾忌的趴在自己面前，不上不算男人啊。

朱一龙一般有时间会去健身，胳膊腿儿上的肌肉倒是比较结实，但演员嘛，绷的时间长了总得歇一歇，因此从剧组出来没多久的这段日子里，没有健身的朱一龙就养了一层肉，并不十分均匀的铺在全身——屁股和胸为最甚，只要他不使劲，便是软乎乎的一团，拍一拍还能荡起一阵涟漪，不那么明显就是了。

白宇轻轻用大拇指腹摩挲着暴露在空气中的臀线，几根指头并拢捏在臀尖上，毫不费力便捏起了一团，突如其来的变形使得覆在上面的兔子尾巴晃了晃，给人一种这是真的的错觉。他的手已经放到打结的绳子上，脑海里浮现出他的哥哥一脸不情不愿地给自己两边系带子的画面，即使画面怎么想怎么违和，白宇依然觉得辣得不行，同时还有一种被爱着的实感撺掇着体内的欲望在自己的方寸之地四处乱撞，让他差一点就直接扯开了那两个不怎么漂亮的蝴蝶结，但最后的理智告诉他，这套衣服的正面才是最大的诱惑。

说是诱惑不如说是白宇的恶趣味，他很好奇男人的器官强行放进这么小的内衣里会是什么效果，尤其是朱一龙这种即便已经尝试过很多次但依然看一眼就会不自觉害怕的尺寸。

他轻手轻脚脱了衣服蹭上床，一手抬起人的右腿把被子蹬开，另一手已经抚上了那一根线下的会阴，指甲抠着任凭人把自己的手夹在两腿之间，借力把整个人翻过来，没想到所有旖旎的幻想就被立刻消除的无影无踪——看来肌肉和皮质布料搭配起来并没有想象中的那么性感，配合上他哥稍微有些圆的肚皮看起来更像是十万个冷笑话，浑身上下的每个细胞都在叫嚣着拒绝。白宇啧啧两声，背影杀手石锤了。

但这并不妨碍白宇想把身边人干到下不了床——这是怎样的爱与奉献才能让一个人做出如此巨大的牺牲？他哥为他付出了这么多，那自己必然只有身体力行的去勤奋劳作来回报。

3  
朱一龙并不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，空调吹着暖风让人一躺在床上就昏昏欲睡，嫌那个兔尾巴在后面硌得难受，便侧过身去刷手机，刷着刷着就提前去见了周公。

他感觉到有什么虫子在腿上爬，或者是一根头发，不轻不重的痒意让他想伸手去拨开，却被擒住了摁到一边去，挣扎了半天就被不知道从哪里炸开的酥麻卸了力气，软到连一根指头都动不了。

朱一龙觉得自己大约是被魇住了，以前午睡时有过。他去扯自己的嘴角，本能的想呼喊出恋人的名字，却连完整的音节都发不出。大腿内侧的湿热让他觉得自己就像是跳进了温泉里，堪堪浸没到腿根的水面似乎在无意中挑逗着那里的神经。

令他恐惧的是水面好像在上升，一步步上漫甚至还拍击着囊袋，再到小腹，肚脐，胸骨，乳尖。他发了疯的想要逃离，却被固定在原地。他甚至怀疑自己就是那么睡着在了浴缸中，没有关的龙头流出的水即将把他淹没，让他就这么不明不白的结束在睡梦里。

水面淹过脖颈，他终于念出了恋人的名字，一遍一遍直到自己认为很大声。

身边再无动静。

危险似乎解除，手指和四肢也都可以开始活动，朱一龙仍然嘟囔着那个名字，仿佛就是因为这个名字才会觉得安心。但不过一两秒他就惊觉水面直接没过了嘴唇，湿热铺天盖地灌入口腔，争先恐后占据着每一寸地方，毫不顾忌的掠夺他的氧气，没有一点马虎。

求生的欲望让他几乎是瞬间便睁开了双眼，一睁眼就看见白宇正赤裸着趴在自己身上，抱着脸忘情的吻着，舌头也被他嘬在嘴里，不自觉纠缠在一起。

真是个莽撞的小混蛋。

他哼哼两声发现身上人没有任何反应，想上腿把人掀开却发现肉被那条绷紧的绳勒得慌，只好一掌推开人的脸，先解放出自己的呼吸再解决这个压床的小鬼。

“……哥哥醒啦？”那人明显是一幅犯罪经验不足犯罪态度良好的样子，乖巧纯良的表情险些让朱一龙忽略他依然不安分的爪子。

“你…先下来。”以为自己是梦魇的朱一龙此时不想计较白宇到底给不清醒的自己造成了什么恐慌，他只想先把硌在尾椎骨上的那一团扯下来。

“嗯~我不”，白宇一手从上面探进朱一龙两腿之间，狠狠地捏了一下挤在一起的两瓣臀尖，“哥哥刚叫我了，干嘛呀？”

朱一龙看了眼那人已经要吹到天上去的小胡子，这才想起自己梦里叫了很多次他的名字，再联想到中间断了几秒的水位上升，他几乎已经能脑补出刚刚恋人是怎么从自己腿上一路舔舐到脖颈再怎么听到自己的“呼唤”后愣住几秒然后怎么把自己吻到几近窒息的场景。他抽抽嘴角并不想说话，只是撑着身上的人抬了抬屁股，让那个尾巴所在的位置放松一下。

可身上的人很明显不认为这只是个单纯的举动，朱一龙刚看到人眼睛一亮，还没来得及阻止，便又被吻住了嘴埋回枕头里。耳朵被一同压进枕头的毛茸茸的兔耳摩擦得生痒，偏偏白宇本人还要来凑热闹，吹着热气把各种各样的话往耳膜里直送，吐字的间隙也要用滑腻的舌尖代替，舔弄着本就敏感的耳廓。

乳尖被束缚在皮料里绷得很紧，摩擦的力度陡然加大了几倍，从那个小孔一路窜进大脑，根本不人喘息的机会。而白宇在床上偏偏不是个省事儿的主，朱一龙甚至觉得他纯粹是在报复，想要把自己折腾他的加倍折腾回来，不然怎么会次次不择手段地去挑逗自己的皮下神经，让他舒服得只想把所有脚趾都蜷起来。

不得不说这套衣服真不是自己应该一时冲动穿上的，他都怀疑今晚有没有机会把它脱下来，或者它是否还能完整的见到明天的太阳。下身裹在皮裤里闷得难受，前端摩擦着布料却又不得要领，在狭小的活动空间里一切动作都显得不足，徒增空虚，让他忍不住想抬胯往人身上蹭。

好像是感觉到了他的不满，白宇顺从的一把握上了那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，用手掌一下一下揉搓着，舌头也从嘴唇转战到胸前，隔着皮衣推人的乳尖，一会儿又连带着衣服用牙齿轻轻叼起来，激得朱一龙满嘴哼哼地跟着挺胸向上。

“哥哥你是不是喜欢这套衣服？”朱一龙承受着从后方少得可怜的布料缝隙里探进穴口的手指，还要分心来回应小孩满嘴跑的火车，看不到人的脸，只能感觉到对方的舌头在自己肚皮上点火，声音也染上了几分沙哑的性感，有力的撞击着他的胸膛。那人手指在穴口打着旋，嘴里嘟囔着“哥哥穿上是真的好看”，像是被下了迷药似的用鼻尖摹画衣服的边缘，厚重的喘息声让人想忽略都很难。

朱一龙想让他快点，至少淋上润滑，让他不要在这里干痒难耐。抬手推推人毛茸茸的脑袋，刚想说什么就被捉住了手腕，对上一双小狗似湿漉漉的眼睛，只愣了两秒的神就被人按着翻了个面——那人正跪坐在自己大腿后面解带子。明明只是三个绑的很松的蝴蝶结愣是被白宇扯出了死结的感觉，动作莽撞的像是没几岁的孩子。

一丝不详的预感涌上心头，朱一龙急忙扭过身去制止，“你脱什么！”奈何柔韧性没人好，根本无法按住那人躁动的双手。

“哥哥你果然很喜欢这套衣服。”白宇俯下身来，咬了咬他后颈上的肉，松口后还安慰性的舔了两下，“虽然你穿着做肯定好看的不得了，可是——”朱一龙听见那人又笑了一声，“穿着做弄脏了怎么办，你说是不是？”

朱一龙一愣，“白小宇你敢让我再穿一次你就死定了！”

那人调皮的亲了亲他的嘴角，摆出一脸无辜的神色，“哎呀，哥哥要家暴我了，我好害怕呀。”

朱一龙无奈，“皮吧你就。”

他侧过身看见那人郑重的把衣服叠好放在床头，顺手捞来了老两样，重新爬回自己身上，捧着脸亲了一口，便捞起两条腿，俯身下去亲吻他的小腹。

温热的嘴唇接触到那里的皮肤像是被火燎，身上人还不时伸出舌头照顾一下柱身，每一个纹理都被舔弄的服服帖帖，让人想挺身把东西尽数送进人嘴里，再也不吐出来才好。可迷糊中看到恋人撑在自己腿间认真吞吐的动作还是让朱一龙觉得烧得慌，以前也仔细端详过白宇的脸，但怎么也不应当是在这种地方，现在他却忍不住想凝视着那人，看水汽爬上眼球，鼻梁渗出汗珠，嘴唇包裹着自己的东西再被前液涂得晶莹剔透，腮帮子也被填的满满当当，最好浑身上下每个地方都贴合在一起密不透风。

他这么想着便把人从自己腿间捞起，顶顶膝盖示意他吐出来，凑过去交换一个一嘴膻腥的吻，“进来。”

白宇从善如流，“好嘞哥！”

无论多少次朱一龙都会渴望看见恋人忘情的脸。处于上位时他享受征服人的快感，处于下位时他耽于被人征服的满足，从小被教导男子汉大丈夫要勇于承担责任，一直以来对性别的刻板印象让他从没有放下过自己作为男人应该这样应该那样的包袱，他也从没想过自己能有一天可以放下所有把一切都交给别人，而这样的心安竟然就来自于这个比自己小了两岁的男人。

他原本只是觉得喜欢男人和喜欢女人没什么分别，以“白宇的男朋友”身份自居的结果就是把人当小姑娘一样养着，直到白宇第一次把自己拱在身下，用最直白的方式把爱写在脸上时，他才意识到小孩也并不真是小孩，换个角度思考，白宇也是自己的男朋友。

一个多月没用的地方确实让两个人都爽的头皮发麻，他狠狠吸着白宇的下唇都要忘记松开，呼吸不知道该怎么呼吸，手不知道往哪里摆，紧绷的大腿也不知道该朝哪里用劲儿，蹬了两下就被人顺手捞起来缠在腰上，晃打着又滑了下去。

白宇嘬了一口他的舌尖，“哥哥你吸得好紧。”

他懒得回答，索性闭上眼睛，湿漉漉的舌头果然追过来，非让人睁开眼不可，“想不想我？”

“你想我就想……你不想——”朱一龙咬了口横在眼前的鼻子，“我也想。”

白宇总笑他太虎，跟那些小粉丝学的，没什么弯弯绕绕想什么说什么。朱一龙庆幸他看到的不是说自己“腹黑”“绿茶”的言论——虽然自己确实有那么点心思，而且他也乐于看这个小朋友围着自己转，粘人的猫咪也好忠犬也好，总之只要是自己的，让他做什么都可以。直白的想念而已，说出来又不会掉两斤肉。

事实证明“傻直男”白小宇对这种话尤其受用，一直挺动的腰都暂停了两秒，才仿佛按了加速键一样照着他的敏感点怼。

朱一龙觉得自己快被人拍死在浅滩上，像一条濒死的鱼只能无助的喘，他也不清楚为什么今天的情绪饱满得要往身体外溢，可能是因为今天新年，可能是因为知道两人的感情又一起度过了一年，总之绝对不可能是因为那一套衣服，绝对不可能。

他搂着人的背贴近自己的胸膛，感受对方在自己的身体里进进出出，连赤裸的掠夺都像是沾上了温柔变成爱的抚摸，弄得他每一根头发丝都觉得舒坦。

4  
白宇从身下人里面出来，八爪鱼似的不撒手，他哥自己肯定不知道处于情事余韵时的他到底有多迷人。眯着眼红着脸喘着气，就差把我太爽了写在脸上，汗珠和泪痕混在一起，连睫毛都一抖一抖的，嘴唇被咬的也不成样子，哪哪都是一副任人摆布的模样，让他几乎要忍不住翻身上马再来一次。

可他不敢，他不知道他这个目前看起来人畜无害的好哥哥会不会怀恨在心斤斤计较，下次折腾得太狠岂不是得不偿失，就算是自己献身，也总不能抱着赔本的心思去。所以见好就收是聪明人白小宇的选择，亲亲人的睫毛就抱着他一起进浴室清洗。

很明显朱一龙已经累得手指头都不想抬，乖巧的让人翻身让人搓洗，没骨头似的靠在他肩膀上吐泡泡。白宇觉得好玩，便仗着自己还算清醒就着沐浴露的滑腻在人腿根又摸了两把，正想进一步动作就被人从背后捏住了两个屁股蛋，“小白~好玩儿吗？”

一阵鸡皮疙瘩从尾椎骨直逼天灵盖，“哥你正常点，我，我害怕。”干笑两声收起手，继续埋头勤勤恳恳给人冲水。

说实在的，即使现在看起来苦逼如老狗，白宇的心里也比蜜甜。

5  
凌晨时分的欢愉还清晰的刻在脑子里，也正因如此当朱一龙再次被胯间湿热的触感弄得浑身燥热时，第一反应是自己是否有些纵欲过度，不过当他睁开眼定神看到伏在身上的人时，他突然觉得全身的血都直接冲向了被人含在嘴里的地方。

昨晚自己怎么穿都穿不合适的衣服此时正服服帖帖的绷在白宇身上，两只长长的耳朵耷拉在脑袋后面，看上去委委屈屈却又纯情得不行，不知道哪里来的白色毛团，颈链一样扣在项上，黑色的带子刚好卡在小孩的喉结上，他吞咽了一下，把带子带着上下摆动——朱一龙仿佛听见了自己咽唾沫的声音。

要说粉丝总说白宇的身材好，腰臀比也好肩宽也好，简直就是行走的衣服架子，朱一龙本来就对这句话深表赞同，现在更是佩服的五体投地，尽管身上没有太过明显的肌肉，但白宇肩膀和手臂的线条却是修长又饱满，黑色皮衣遮住的地方恰到好处，一分不多一分也不少，直教人想把那直接扯开。越过他的肩沿着下塌的腰看过去，就能看见那个硌人的兔尾巴，活了似的随着人的动作抖动。

小孩看他醒了，便吐出了嘴里的东西，舔舔嘴唇冲他抛了个媚眼，“哥哥醒啦？”接着身体后仰把整个正面暴露在他眼前——朱一龙顿时觉得他唾沫咽早了：

天知道同一件衣服是怎么让他穿成这个样子的。本来应该系在两边的绑带开始蛇皮走位，后面两根绕过胯骨绑在一起，前面两根就直接缠绕在他已经抬头的性器上，黑色底白色毛还贴心的绑了蝴蝶结，原来包裹前面的布料被用来兜住囊袋——这完完全全就是一个色情至极的新年礼物在等着自己亲手拆开。

朱一龙目不转睛地点头，“嗯，彻底醒了……”。

白宇歪着头看着人两腿间精神得不得了的大兄弟，不自觉又舔了下嘴唇，抬起一只脚轻轻踩上去，听人陡然加重的呼吸。

“哥哥新年快乐！我们吃早饭吧。”

7  
农历鼠年的第一天，朱一龙吃了自己的小兔子。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> www我尽力了  
> 鬼知道我怎么想的把前面写那么冗长  
> 写到后面我整个人都虚了  
> 怎么吃的小兔子大家自行脑补  
> 我…能力有限  
> And尽管这个tag比较凉  
> 最近lof限流又严重  
> 我依然希望能收获评论555  
> 再怎么说也是新年第一篇正经文  
> 笔芯~


End file.
